Blown Away
by booklover1598
Summary: Her real father changed her. She killed her parents in revenge. she brought on the storm and blew away her past. Fury adopted her. She became his heir in spydom. She disappeared from the world at twenty-six. She stayed away when Loki came. But she's threatend and must return. What will happen when she meets the Hawkeye? Clint/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey so I am writing this story, just to see if I can do it. I probably won't post it for a while until I complete a few of my stories, but we'll see.**

Prologue

"Please, Daddy! I don't wa-" Ashlyn was cut off as her father slapped her. She was only six, what could she have possibly done wrong? Why did he hate her so much? She hadn't meant to kill her mother, she wished she could take all of it away. If my was here she wouldn't let Daddy hurt her.

"Shut up you stupid, ugly bitch!" Daniel Evers shouted at his seven year old daughter with long, dark auburn curls and deep brown eyes. He searched through his box he had brought home from his job working at a hospital that treated cancer pacients and extreme diseases including leprosy, elephantiasis, and progeria.

He had access to all sorts of drugs, and he used it to perfect his imperfect daughter. But, three years before, it had all blown up in his face. His daughter had been able to access twenty-four percent of her brain, fourteen percent more than any human being. She had killed her mother by using a bolt of lightenning after being nearly beaten to death.

Daniel turned around with a redied needle filled with mixed drugs. He smirked down at Ashlyn as he grabbed for her arms.

Ashlyn couldn't take it anymore. Anger took over and the thunder rolled. She would blow it all away. The house she was held in as a prisinor. All the blood stained floors, broken windows, and slamming doors- she would blow it all away. The wind howled and blew boards through the house. Grabbing a base ball bat, the same bat her mother had used on her before Ashlyn had struck her down with lightenning and brought it down on her father's foot. Using the wind to her advantage she pushed the two hundred pound man down and bashed his skull in without a seconds thought. No guilt paraded on her. Just cold satisfaction. But she had lost control now of the storm, she knew it. In an act of self preservation, she threw herself down the cellar and locked the doors behind her. She curled up in a corner and smiled happily as the tornado torn away her misery.

She felt safer than she ever had in her past years.

It was days later when the fire department found her, half starved, dehydrated, and severely beaten. But she always looked like she was severely beaten. She was hospitalized and that was where she told the police everything. She remebered everything from the day she was born. Ashlyn was Hyperthymesia. The police didn't believe her until she told them about the drugs that her father had poured into her bloodstream for years. She named each and every drug that had gone missing from the hospitals, even the dates that they were taken. For six years. Thousands of drugs and medicines, all correct.

After that ordeal she was put into an orphanage and forgotten about. Until her eighth birthday. A dark-skinned man who wore black clothes, and had a black patch over his left eye. Nick Fury was his name. He didn't say a word as he walked over to her little dark corner.

"Miss Ashlyn Evers, I think it's time for you to have a new home." he said as he held out his hand for the little girl to take. Hesitantly did Ashlyn did take it. Her hand was pure white compared to the dark chocolate color of Nicolas Fury's hand. It was the one of the most vital choices that Ashlyn ever made. And it may just redeem her in the end.

* * *

Ten years later...

"Daddy! I'm home." I called out as I closed the door of our, Nick Fury and I, two-story house. No answer. I tensed, Nick was always home at three forty-seven, sometimes varies if there was a possibly crisis, but he always called me to tell me if something was wrong. I dropped my messenger bag and pulled out my Springfeild XD .45 gun that I always kept on my person. The one thing that Fury taught me as his predecessor to have at all times was a loaded gun and your common sense. I was one of his best spies, I was Ashlyn Fury, adopted daughter of Nick Fury (it was obvious because I was caucasian and he was black and Nick Fury never got close to a woman physically), so I was going to be better than most.

I pressed myself against the front room wall and peaked around the corner. No one, coast clear. I silently crept to the kitchen, then up the stairs. Someone was in my house, the door was unlocked, Fury locked all the doors unless he came home. The final step was when I heard it. Shuffling. Someone was in my father's office, searching for something as quietly as they could. I had given myself away the moment I openned the door, they knew I was here. That put me at risk. I peaked through the crack to see a man, wearing all black and a mask.

Kill him. He was searching through my father's desk. I wasn't aloud to do that. Top secret information and all. I kicked the door open and aimed the fun at the intruder.

"Freeze, or else." I commanded as he whirled around to face me. He put his hands up slowly, "Sit in the chair." he did as he was told and sat down. I walked around him and smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of my gun. He slumped forward unconcious and I tied him up. It won't be long before he wakes up, I grabbed the supplies I would need to get the information I would need. I roped the wire around the mystery man's neck and pulled off his mask. I pulled the wire through a looped screw in the ceiling and held onto the other end. It was special wire that, with the slitest tug, could cut skin.

He had brown hair and a brown mustache. The man moaned and openned his eyes. He had brown eyes. I clicked a picture with my iphone and sent it to Agent Hill.

"Now, here are the rules. I ask a question, you answer in the simplest way and you live to see another day. You fail to answer my question, you will be punished." I explained, giving a little jerk to warn him. I heard a small 'snick' as the wire cut into his neck. His eyes widend and he nodded with comprehension, "Who are you?"

"My name is Matthew Lee Daniel."

"Why are you here?"

"I work for an underground spy, Joseph Vladoski, who wants information to hold against SHEILD."

"Where is my father?"

"Nick Fury? I don't know, I was alone when I arrived."

"I'll ask again, if you don't give me a sufficient answer I will watch you bleed to death in two short minutes." I growled in his ear, "Where is my father?"

"I-I don't know! They sent in a team ahead of me to take care of any unwanted witnesses." Matthew stuttered

"Where would they have taken him?" I asked loosening the hold I had on the wire.

"THey would have most likely disposed of them, or put up a distraction. It's not my job to know." he replied

"Who can I talk with to find him?" I asked as I paced in front of him.

"Me." I looked up to see Agent Hill walking into the room typing on her tablet, "Director Fury is at HQ dealing with the poor distraction."

"Alright, what do you want me to do with him?" I asked nodding to my prisoner.

"Whatever you want, just don't make a mess." Hill said as she turned and left the room. I turned and shuffled through Nick's desk and pulled out a needle. I flicked the top off and stabbed it into the man's neck. In less than a minute he was dead. Quick and painless, no mess. Just like I liked it. I looked up as SHEILD agents filed in and disposed of the body.

"Good job, Stormy. Now, go get your homework done. You're failing in history." Nick Fury, my adopted father, said as he silently stalked into the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Fine." I grumbled as I went and started on my college homework. Ugh, I hate school. Thankfully this is my last year.

"Love you." Fury said as he pressed a fleeting kiss on my temple. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Love you, too, Daddy." I replied. Yeah, he wasn't my real dad, but I've called him that since I was eight. It just stuck.

"This is your last week, right, Ash?" Fury called as he began to re-organise his desk.

"Yeah. This is my last assignment for my last class." I called as I continued to type the last of my report for History. Hopefully it will get an A and I will pass History. I had all my notes and a text book, so it was safe to say I would at least get a B.

"Good. You start up on your missions again after you graduate." yes!

* * *

Eight years later...

I aimed the AR riffle through the window of the City Hall in New York City. My target- Mr. Joseph Vladowski. I was wearing a skin tight black spy leotard (as I call it). I had a belt that held bullets, nives, extra handguns, and other special equipments I would possibly need on a mission. I finally got a clear shot of my target. I took the opportunity and pulled the trigger. This would be my last mission before I took off on retirement. I could take the aweful memories of how many innocent people that I had killed. No, I mostly killed criminals such as Mr. Vladowski, but along the way I had to kill innocent people who were in the right place at the wrong time. They tormented me.

I watched as the window shattered and Vladowski's blood splattered the people around him. Chaos insued and I was gone. I didn't even tell my Father I was leaving. But I left hints over the past four years. I didn't leave then because he needed an assassin or two. Now he had Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I neve met them but I read there files and observed some of their missions. They worked well together. And more importantly, they were always successful.

I grabbed the bags I had brought with me and set them by the door of my hotel room. I went into the bathroom and dyed my auburn hair black and cut it to my chin. I pulled out a special kit I had...barrowed and changed my skin color to extre dark. I put suglasses on and I was off. I had four thousand dollars in cash. I had a place set up in the Rockies. I was prepared. I was extra catious on disappearing too.

I knew Fury would approve of this. He would have put me into therapy if he had found out. I sighed and took my seat on the plane. The minute the plane landed I disappeared into the crowds. Only God knows how he would be able to do it, but knowing Fury he could find me even if I went drastic and changed everything about me.

Ashlyn Fury was now gone. Stormy was in charge, no one was here to take control, but me. I was alone. I could deal with the guilt and shame now. Wallow in self pity for a bit, too, maybe. Thankfully I had used temporary dye and not long lasing dye. I loved my hair, and hated having to do special ops. So that was a plus to my pity party.

I finally arrived at my 'shack' hidden deep in the mountains. Not even the helicarrier could find it. No one could. It was a two story five room house with a kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom, and home office. There was also an attic. I would use that as a sort of gym to keep myself in shape. It took years to get my body like this, I wasn't about to through all that work away for nothing. My house was hidden under a cliff that shaded it twenty-four/seven. So you couldn't see it until you were right on my door step. I sighed. Home sweet home.

**So this is the prologue. Uh, a little different then what your used to I suppose, but I like different, it makes me special. please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so i am bored and decided to update. Thank you all reviewers, alerters, and readers! I thank you and reward you all with one of my famous snickerdoodles! They are AWESOMAZING! Please review!**

N. Fury

"Sir." I looked up as Agent Hill entered my office.

"Yes, Agent?" I acknowledged her.

"It's about the Vladowski mission. It was a success."

"Why isn't Ashlyn reporting to me then?"

"...She has disappeared from SHIELD's eye, sir." Agent hill looked slightly nervous as she reported my daughter's disappearance.

"What do you mean?" don't be dead, Stormy, for God's sake.

"She has... gone rogue as far as we can tell." Hill answered. I sighed in relief.

"Find her. She couldn't have gotten far." I ordered and sent her off. I openned up my laptop and did my own search. Indeed, Stormy was gone. But she was against SHEILD, no, she would never do that. I continued to search for her through cameras in air ports and any place she could have gone. I used face recognition, too. Gone. I shook my head. You are truely a master spy and assassin when you can disappear without a trace. My daughter, Ashlyn Fury, had done just that. Pride swelled inside of me, but it was bitter sweet. I closed the computer. I had bigger problems to deal with than a renegade daughter. Even though I wanted to go out and find her, I had a job to do.

"Agent Hill." I called out through the intercom. Not long after did she come in.

"Call of the search. Continue working on Phase Two, I want it prepared for anything at a moments notice." I said, she looked at me hard.

"Are you sure, Director?" she asked.

"Do your job, Hill, before you lose it." I snapped and she nodded briefly before leaving. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. She would come when I need her the most.

* * *

Eight years later (Three years after the Loki incident)

A. Fury AKA Stormy

I was sitting outside my house. I was watching the falcons dive in and out of the canyons and valleys. It was Summer in Northern Colorado. I had been away from civilisation for eight years, not included grocery shopping in a small town four hours away. I always pre-ordered what I would need, it usually lasted me about a month and a half.

I heard the whistle before my home for the past eight years exploded. I was propelled forward and landed hard a hundred yards away. Someone had found me. And they weren't friendly. I was up and sprinting as fast as I could for the nearest shelter. I had to get out of there fast and contact Fury.

POP POP POP! The scraggly trees and occasional overhanging cliffs popped and splinted as a machine gun littered my little valley with ammunition. I looked up to see a small fight jet. I reached out with my mind and brought forth a thunderstorm. Lighting crackled as I aimed for the plane. The thunder covered the planes crash. I had to go now. I made the storm grow bigger until no one in their right mind would be out flying in that. I used that as my cover up. Hopefully I can get to my stashed emergency exit before anymore showed up again with back up.

The next five minutes were crucial. I had entered the litte cave that I kept emergency supplies and my Jeep from any unwanted eyes. I grabbed the pack I always kept here and tossed it in the front passenger seat. I scrambled into the driver's seat and took off like a maniac. I kept the storm up until I was out of the valley, but even then I had a little bit of rain and lightenning going. They wouldn't shoot in an urban area. To noticable by the Goverment and they didn't want war on their hands, obviously. I slowed down the the speed limit and kept up the small thunderstorm as I drove through the town. I passed through without a problem. I pulled out my emergency cell and dialled my only speed dial.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" I smiled, only my Father was that suspicious.

"Dad, it's me, Ashlyn. I need help. Denver." was all I said before I shut the phone and tossed it out the car. I didn't need to be tracked by satillite. But the tip was enough for Fury to get a pinpoint on my location. I was heading for Denver Colorado. I stepped on the gas and went off road. I had a secret plane hidden in this area. I had a pilot's liscense, so it was safe for me to land in an airport. I had to get going.

I screeched to a stop at the bluff and jumped out of the Jeep with my bag. I tossed it into the back of the cab of the little jet plane and started it up. The engine roared in my ear. I shot off towards Denver at top speed. I had about two hours to get there. My radar started to beep wildly as a missile was shot at me. I swerved to the left and avoided it neatly.

"Shit!" I grumbled as the radar started up again. Whoever this was was very bold. I pressed a red button and aimed at my target. A small fighter jet that was following me. I pressed it again and shot off the missile at close rang. Boom! No more fight jet! "Take that you mother fucker."

Crap! Another small fighter jet arrived on the scene then another. A third one joined them. Oh, come on, Mother Nature. I reached out as far and wide as I could and brought in a massive thunderstorm. They kind that start tornadoes. Lightenning flashed and thuder rolled as sleet and rain pelted my windsheild. But I was much safer than my enemy. I always was. I watched as the fighter jets disappeared after five minutes. I sighed in relief. I kept the storm up until I was calling in to an airport for landing.

"Rodger that, plane one! You may land." the man's voice came over the intercom. I sighed in relief and replied back. Once I landed I was off once more. I didn't even bother with the paperwork. I had to go go go. I would stay in a public place and contact Fury again.

"It's been a long time, Ashlyn." I jumped and whirled to see Nick Fury standing not three feet away.

"Dad!" I gasped as I tackled him in a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Stormy." I smiled. I love my life.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! This is three years after Loki brought on the Chitauri invasion.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I figured I would focus on one or two stories at a time to get my incomplete stories finished and out of the way.**

A. Fury AKA Stormy

"Alright, Ash, let's hurry to the copter." Fury said as he broke away from the embrace. We hurried to our ride.

"So, give me some feed back, who's after me?" I asked as we buckled up into our seats on the copter.

"I'll tell you in council room two." Fury replied. That was a favorite of his for giving out missions in person.

"Will the council want to talk with me about... you know?" I asked swallowing. Hill shot me a sympathetic glance. Fury sighed.

"Yes. In the usual case, They would have most likely put you on a probation, if you were a regular working. But you managed to disappear for eight years, so they'll let you off with a warning this time." he said, giving me a knowing look, not only was I special, but I was also his adopted 'flesh and blood,' but only because I was his heir to running SHEILD wwas the reason why they wouldn't punish me harshly. That pissed me off.

"When will they talk to me?"

"After our conference with your new team." team? I worked alone, like him. I don't do well with others. I cocked a brow and gave him a look.

"What?"

"It's your punishment. You are no longer aloud to work alone."

"Ha! Screw that. You know what happend the last time we tried that." I scoffed

"I know, I'm the one punishing you." he said and I turned and faced him.

"Fuck you." I glared at him. He may have been my guardian when I was seventeen, but he couldn't do this to me.

"I'm your boss, and your father. So help me, Ashlyn, you don't do this, I will put you in the most worst situation you could ever, possibly be in." he growled, his good eye flashing.

"Then I'll do what I did before and disappear. I can and will do it. You know that." I shot back, a low blow, I know, but He was starting to piss me off.

"Don't you dare threaten me, young lady."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this love fest. But we have a serious threat right now and both of you are acting like children." Agent Hill cut in giving us both withering looks as the helicopter landed in the helicarrier, "Ashlyn, get to the council room and meet your new partners in this mission."

I grumbled something incoherent and silently stalked through the halls to my old room. Nothing had changed. A small bathroom, a small cot bed, a chair in the corner in front of a square table with a laptop on it, and a closet across from it.

I openned it up to reveal my old spy suit. I shrugged out of my torn and dirtied clothes and pulled on the skin tight, leather tights and zipped up my matching black leather longsleeved, turtle neck skin tight shirt. At the bottom of the closet was my utility belt, loaded with my tools, my knee high black boots that held two knives each, and my leather gloves. The right hand was a full glove while the left hand only covered half of my fingers, leaving the top part of all my fingers free to feel a safe.

I had never felt so good before whenever I wore this suit. But I stood there reminescing the memories of all my missions. I smirked as I remembered the reason I left SHEILD. But now I realise it was pretty dumb since I only blew up one building full of innocent people. Sure there were two hundred killed out of four hundred, but it was one mistake on my part. I had killed over a thousand bad guys. War lords, drug lords, dictators and politicians that turned bad. Not including the gang bangers and random vigilanty theives that peeved me.

I brushed through my wiley auburn hair and french braided it back. Leaving my deadly brown eyes able to glare at anyone in plain sight. Coucil room three was a hall to the left of my room. I strode out and hurried to my destination. I was still pretty quite when it came to walking normally. Once a spy slash assassin always one. I stopped at the doorway and glared with contempt at my team.

Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers were glaring at each other. Bruce Banner and Thor were sitting quitely in the corner. THor sleeping and Banner reading a file. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were talking softly, too busy to notice me, not a good sign for assassins. I stood there, unnoticed by the Avengers.

"So, I've been reading up on our new team mate and it just doesn't match up." Tony Stark spoke up finally, my interest sparked, he pulled up my- one fourth of it- file and began to read it out loud for the rest.

"Ashlyn F.-alias Stormy, abused as a child by both parents. Father drugged her up, changed her DNA make up, sexually abused her. She managed to unlock a whole fourteen percent more brain capacity than most humans, controls weather such as tornados, thunder storms, blizards, and hurricanes. Has some telekeneisis. Ended up killing mother when she was three with a lightenning bolt. Then at age six brought on a tornado and destroyed the house she had lived in, killing her father. Found her a couple days later half dead. She's hyperthymesia- that means she remebers everything she ever experienced.

Brought in by a high SHEILD agent- doesn't say who though- and she began training as an assassin and spy at age eight. She disappeared at age twenty-six after Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton became partners and succeeded after their first mission. She was top agent. Kept a secret from basically everyone save for Fury, Hill, Coulson, and her adopter father-again, doesn't say who it is. She was originally apart of the Avenger's anitiative, but after her disappearance she was... replaced by her runner ups Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."Oh! Burn for the assassin partners. I smirked and leaned against the wall beside the door way in the room. They were to involved to notice me.

"Is that it?" Bruce asked looking up from his file.

"Let's see, JARVIS, bring up more files on Ashlyn F. alias Stormy." Tony spoke up and a voice spoke up from the intercoms.

"The only other files of Ashlyn F. AKA Stormy are of her missions, sir. The rest of her SHEILD files are not in the SHEILD computer file base." it sounded a bit british.

"Then where can I find the rest of her files, JARVIS?" Stark tried again. I smirked, I had the other three fourths of my files. Only on copy of the rest of my files. I owned them.

"There where abouts are with their current owner, Ashlyn F. AKA Stormy." the voice came out again, I think it's called an AI system. I read something about it a few years ago, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Well, that's a dead end." I snickered at their distress. They whipped around and stared at me, "I can see why Hawkeye and Black Widow are my runner ups. Bad hearing for the world's best assassins." eh, I was grouchy, besides, I like being cruel and heartless.

"Then why don't you give us a bit of insight here and give us your files." Tony Stark replied. Sharp toung, nice.

"I can't, my dad has them at the moment." I replied with a coil smirk.

"Then who's your dad?" Tony was desperate. I openned my mouth to reply, but my dad inter-rupted.

"That, Stark, is none of your business." Fury growled as he stalked past me, I shot him an apologetic glance and he returned with a nod.

"Actually, we do have a right to know more about Ashlyn." it was Clint who spoke up this time.

"I'll tell them." I hissed quietly so only Fury would hear me, "Avengers, this is my adopted father, Nick Fury." the almost burst out laughing at their expressions.

"So, you're like SHEILD royalty?" Tony asked with raised brows.

"Yeah, I'm the next director after this old man keels over." I said as I jabbed my elbow in Nick's side. He nudged me and I grinned.

"Alright, let's get on with the meeting." Fury said as he nodded for me to take the seat next the Clint. I have to admitt. Clint Barton was a very handsom man. He had peircing blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wore tight black pants and a tight black tee shirt with short sleeves that showed off his sexy buffness. He was so much cuter than eight years ago. I took my seat and lenaed back and dumped my feet on the table top. I was always like this when I was in a meeting or receiving a mission. Why change now? The Avengers gave me side long glances.

"So, are you going to tell me who found me?" I spoke up. Fury glanced at me, something in his eyes told me it was not good.

"Ashlyn. your last mission went smoothly, or so we thought for eight years. As we thought Daniel Evers was dead for twenty-eight years." my heart dropped, I flinched at the name. We _never _said his name. Memories that I had supressed years ago of _that night _pelted me like massive chunks of hail, "Joseph Vladowski Jr. found out you killed his father and is out for your blood, Ashlyn. Why not get back at the person who killed his father than use the man that destroyed her life?"

"Because it's sick." I muttered, I felt ill. The man that raped me and used me as a laab experiment was alive. I had failed in the one murder I had prided myself in. The pain I felt began to torment me. I stood up and left the room. But not before I heard Steve say.

"He's her father, isn't he?" my stomach churned and I vomitted over the floor. I ran from it all sobbing as hot tears ran down my cheeks. I was hysterical by the time I reached my little hidey hole far above the heads of everyone. Hawkeye probably knew this spot, he liked to be above it all, too. So I've heard. I curled up in a tight ball and sobbed. I always came here when I lived at SHEILD for long periods of times just to get away from all the stress. Not even Fury could find me up here. After a half hour of hard core sobbing I resided to sniffles and hiccups. I jumped when someone spoke up from behind me.

"I like to come up here, too. One of my favorite places to 'roost in' and forget about it all." I turned to look at Clint Barton. He had sad eyes as he stared at me with understanding. Not pity, most people looked at me with pity when they found out what happend to me when I was little. Fury was the only other person who didn't look at me with pity.

"I-I came up here alot when I was fifteen. For the same damm reason." I sniffled as I furiously wiped my tears away.

"He won't touch you again. You're not alone in this anymore." Clint said as he came over and crouched beside me. He hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Hawkeye. And...I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about you and Blackie being my runner ups. I left because I knew you both would keep up my legacy in SHEILD." I said as I hurried to wipe all the falling tears, but they just kept coming.

"Eh, I always knew there had to be someone before us that was probably better. I don't blame you, Stormy." Clint grinned at me, his blue eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. I was mezmerized for a second before I snapped out of it. God, he was hot!

"Thanks, Hawkeye, it's nice to know that someone other than my adopted dad understood my past." I said as I stood up.

"Just come to me whenever you need someone to talk to." Clint said as he gave my shoulder a squeeze before he disappeared over the edge. I smiled, may this whole 'team' idea wasn't such a bad one after all. I disappeared through the airvents and popped out in my room. Best way to avoid people when you're a mess. I dropped onto my bed silently and hopped down. A shower was in order then bed for me.

I took a hot shower and scrubbed away all my tears. I searched through my closet and found an old shirt and a pair of fresh underwear. I pulled them on and yanked a brush through my sopping tangled red hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. Sleep took over and I fell asleep.

**YAY! Chapter two is doonnne! yay! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I figured I would focus on one or two stories at a time to get my incomplete stories finished and out of the way.**

A. Fury AKA Stormy

My eyes snapped open as a rag claud hand clasped itself over my mouth and nose. I inhaled to breath but whatever was on the clothe was not helping my case. I struggled feebly against my captor, but I was to drugged to do anything. My eyesight faded to black...

I moaned as I became concious again. I tried to lift my hand but it stopped six inches off the cold surface I was laying on. My mind was groggy, my vision was unfocused and foggy. I shivered, I was bone cold. Memories were rushing back from earlier. I felt slightly panicked but I forced myself to calm down.

"Well, Mis Ashlyn, it seems I finally get to meet the adopted child of Nicolas Fury." a smooth voice spoke up from the corner, I didn't recgnise it, so it must have been Jr. My mind was finally clear of the drugs. I was naked, lying on a metal table top with a white sheet covering my torso like a corpse. My hair pooled around my head silkily.

"Where am I?" I asked once I found my voice.

"You are in a lab facility that will be doing special experiments on you until I find that you are no longer useful to me, Miss Fury." Jr. said cooly as he walked into the light from the bright head lamp above me.

"Why are you still upset about what happend eight years ago?" I growled

"Because, I like to hold grudges. My father may have been a war lord, but that didn't mean he was cruel." Jr. said, he was maybe ten years younger than me. At least in his early twenties.

"So you decided to find my father to what? Exactly what is hisrt in your plans?"

"He's the doctor preforming whatever experiments he wants on you." my heart dropped past my stomach. He was going to hurt me again.

"Do you think you'll get away with this?" I hissed in reply as he pulled out a needle filled with a cloudy white substance. I started to fight against my restraints, in my mind I brought up a tornado and prayed I would get lucky this time and kill my father. But Jr. just smirked and shoved the needle into my arm.

It was a whole new level of pain. I had known agony, but this surpassed even that. I wanted to die right then and there. Not even Hell could be this painful. My screams bounced off the walls and my back arched. I could here the hail pelting the building. I heard the thunderous noise of the tornado passing right through us. The building was blown away and I was alone. I was all alone. BUt the pain was far from gone. I lay on the could ground naked shivering and sobbing. My brain felt like a tomahawk was splitting it in two.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn!" I didn't reply to the familiar voice. But I peeked up with one watery brown eye as Clint Barton rushed to my aid, "Oh, Ashlyn. She's over here!" he cried as he stripped off his jacket and covered me with it.

"Stormy! Answer me, Stormy." he whispered quietly as he picked me up bridal style. I whimpered at the sudden contact on my tender flesh, "Shh, it's alright, Ash, we'll get you back up in no time."

"Make it stop..." I murmurred in a pained whisper, "Please, it hurts..."

"It's alright, Ash, I'll make it stop soon. God dammit! Stark where is that plane?" Clint growled into his ear peice. He was answered by the growing sound of the engine of a carrier jet. It landed and the hatch openned for us.

"It's right here, Birdy." Stark grumbled, but he didn't say much when he saw me shaking against Clin't solid chest. Clint jogged up the ramp as gently as he could. But even that didn't help. My whimpers became low moans of pain as I was jostled and shook. The hatch shut behind Tony as we entered the carrier room. Fury tensed when he saw me, but he jumped into action giving orders to Natasha to speed up and to Bruce to check me over. But everything changed when Bruce screamed in agony, matching my cries of pain. It felt like I was being electricuted at the highest voltage, maybe I was because I thought I saw small bolts of energy leap off of my skin at anything that came in contact with me.

Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I was so exhausted I passed out. Letting the darkness invade my mind and let myself succumb to death. That's what I thought, at least.

**WOAH! What did I just do? I don't maybe kill off my main character before the Climax even hit us... Maybe... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I would like to thank my many reveiwers who liked my last chapter! So... Thank you!**

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

It has been three days since Stormy was rescued. She was injected with a serum. Banners said that it was charged with ions and highly electrocuted radiation. The combination was so powerful it super charged her molecular design in her skin cells. She was a walking outlet now. But, she somehow managed to gain some control over it, while she was still unconcious, too.

It has been three days since Stormy went down. Three days she has spent in a coma, and three days of my ass being numb. I have sat beside her while Fury threw himself into his work on making sure that Daniel Evers and Jr. were dead. Their bodies were recovered the second day of Stormy's coma. Evers was still alive. I had the enjoyment of watching the pedophile die a slow, painful death.

I recorded it for Ashlyn, Fury asked me to. He said that Ashlyn had asked for a video of her father dying for Christmas when she was eight. Kind of strange, I have to admit it, but I understood why. They guy did things no child should ever endure. She reminded me of Bruce in a way, but she was definitly like Tony in many ways. It was an interesting combonation, but it went well with Ashlyn.

I ran a hand over my face and leaned forward. This girl was affecting me in more ways than one. I had gotten close to Natasha after The New York incident. But we broke it off after we got into an argument and nearly killed each other. We were just too alike. We've stayed friends, though, since. We still make a great team.

"Ugh.." my head snapped up as Ashlyn groaned and stirred. Her face was spotted with blotches of deep purple bruises and small scratches and cuts. She had twelve stitches over her left eye. She obtained a broken ankle and a twisted wrist in the twister she conjured up out of sheer will to survive. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises as well.

"Ash?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake her if she was still unconcious. She deserved some rest.

"Clint?" she mumbled peeking at me through swollen eyes. I sighed, she was still alive, no brain damage or anything.

"Yeah, it's me. You feeling any better?"

"Sure, if you think that sleeping on a bed of nails and electric eels are comfortable, then yes. I feel quite exilerating at the. moment." she grumbled sarcasticaly as she pushed herself up slowly. I started to help her, but backed off when she slapped at my hands.

"Well, it's nice to know that you're going to live." I said grinning at her, she gave me a death glare, but a small grin graced her fair face. Damm, Clint, stop that.

"You know what? When I get out of this hell hole, you, me and a pizza and a couple of beers are going to get together and forget everything that's happend here for the past...month." she declared and I laughed.

"Sure, I'll bring the beer." I said chuckling, this girl was playing with my heart! I went against my better judgment and agreed to this. Oh, God, please don't let Fury find out! Speak of the Devil, Fury swooped into the room, his coat billowing at his rushed movements.

"Ashlyn! You're okay." he gasped in relief, Fury, surprisingly, made a good father. I wonder what would happen if Tony was a father? let's pray he doesn't impregnate Pepper anytime soon.

"Did you think anything less from me?" she asked, "Hey, when do I get out of here, because I have a date with Clint, no you may not touch or medle with my date or my date**(AN; get it? Clint's her date and she has a date with her date! XD I'm soooo funny!)**, got it, Pops?"

"Oh, I already know about the date." I tensed, "And I aprove." I felt my mouth drop as I replayed the scene over and over and, what do you know! Over and over again.

"Duh-uh-ummmm what?" I stuttered staring at my boss.

"I respect you, Agent Barton. You are a good man, and I know that you will take care of my daughter. But you step out of line once, you will not see the light of day...ever." I swallowed and gave him a curt nod and a tight smile before Fury leaned over and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek and left. I looked at Ashlyn and she returned the stare before we burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You know, I absolutely believe him, too." I said after we calmed down to soft snickers.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't though, he's just a bluff when it comes to my love life, so you, my friend with benefits, have nothing to worry about... except for my vengeful streak." Ashlyn said in a matter-of-factly tone. I cracked a grin.

"Then I guess I really don't have to worry about my life being threatend, then, huh?" I said teasingly as I nudged her and she grinned.

"Then we'll just have to find out sometime after this whole ordeal blows over." she said as the doctor came in.

So, for the next week I stayed in the medical wing keeping Ashlyn company. Yeah, the other Avengers came and forcibly relieved me to go get something to eat or sleep every now and then. But, they pretty much kept their distance from us, which was strange, espescially for Tony. I continued to grow more anxious as each day past until Saturday came along and Ashlyn was free to go.

"Whoo! It feels so good to be in some actual clothes." Stormy declared as she looped her arm through mine. She was wearing tight jeans, and a navy blue v-neck with a black leather boloro jacket, along with a pair of black converses. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail revealing her beautiful brown eyes. I myself was wearing a worn pair of Levi's jeans, a black tee-shirt, and a pair of black Sneakers.

"It's nice to see you out of a hospital gown, I have to admit." I said grinning at her as we left SHEILD headquarters. I pulled out the keys to a hummer we were barrowing for our day off. Ashlyn hopped into the passenger seat and we took off for Pennsylvania to an apartment I had there.

**Wow! That chapter took FOREVER! So, I'm going to save their date for the next chapter and hopefully I will get it up soon! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I would like to thank my many reveiwers who liked my last chapter! So... Thank you!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

We were maybe fifteen minutes from Clint's Pennsylvania apartment, the one he spent most of his time on leave from SHEILD. We had ordered from Pizza Hut's and were going to pick up the pizza before we got to his apartment. I went in and payed for the pizza while Clint went across the street to a liqour store to buy two twelve packs of Bud Light. One for each of us.

"Thank you." I said softly to the old man who held the door open for me before he led two little blonde girls into pizza hut. They were identicle twins and absolutly adorable. I placed the three pepperony pizzas on the top of the hummer so I could open the door. By the time I had buckled in and placed the pizza boxes on my lap Clint had returned and packed the beverages in the back seat. I smiled and waved at the little girls who waved at me from their booth beside the window as Clint pulled out of the parking lot. They were sweet. I would like to have a daughter.

"Who were they?" Clint asked as he peeked at me as he stopped at a stop light.

"I don't know, two sweet, adorable, little girls whose grandparent, I'm assuming, held the door open for me." I said, "I'd like to have a baby girl."

"Well, I hope you're not asking for one right now, because your father would nueter me." Clint said as he smirked. I smacked his arm has a chortled at my dreams.

"No, but in the near future, yes." I replied as he pulled up beside a ten story building, at least, and turned the hummer off, "Besides, why would I want you as the father? I could very well ask Bruce."

"Ouch, that hurt." Clint feined hurt as he openned the door for me and grabbed the beer packs.

"You bet'cha, big fella'." I smirked dirtily at him and he shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked as he looked up at the sky. I laughed softly and bumped my hip at his and he nudged me with his elbow as we entered the elevator. Clint pressed the twelve button. I should have guessed he would have the top floor.

"I guess we'll find out, then, won't we?" I said as I stepped out of the elevator with the warm pizzas. Clint led me down the hall to room 12D. He pulled out a key and openned the door for me. He kicked it close and set the beer on the counter.

His apartment was actually quite nice. His living area had pale carpet, colbalt blue walls, a fifty-three inch flat screen television sitting on a black walnut t.v. stand with glass doors revealing a couple of movies, a dark leather couch, a matching loveseat, a matching recliner seat, and a black walnut coffee table with two ramotes sitting on it. There were three oak wood doors on the left side of the room. They probably led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

Clint's kitchen was simple. It had tan tile floor, a small, square table with four matching chairs, the counter was a light brown garnet, a silver refridgerator, along with a silver stove, oven, and a microwave.

I set the pizza boxes on the table and openned up the first box. Clint pulled out some paper plates and handed me one. As I munched on my pizza I pulled out a switch blade and cut open the Bud Light. I tossed one to Clint and grabbed one for me. we sat at the table and ate in silence for maybe a good solid five minutes. I finally broke the silence.

"Nice place." I had no idea what to do, this was my first date since the seventh grade! And I didn't even consider that a real date.

"Thanks..." Clint looked about as lossed as I felt. I took a sip of my drink. The silence was killing me, but what do you talk about on a date with a fellow assassin that happens to be your team mate as well?

"This is sad." I finally declared as I tossed my third empty can into the trash can behind Clint. He was on his fifth. As we drank more alcohol we became a little less nervous.

"I don't think I've ever had a date this... I don't think I've ever been on a date." Clint said as a relisation dawned on him.

"I understand that." I muttered as I grabbed my fourth beer. I chugged it, giggling softly as I felt a strange tingle in my fingers.

"You're drunk." Clint said grinning like a fox. I smirked and leaned across the table and pressed my forhead against his and stared into his eyes, he stared back.

"So are you." I stage-whispered with wide eyes. In the end we both ended up on the floor laughing.

* * *

Two cases of beer later...

"Clint...Clint... CLINT!" I screamed in the drunk man's ear as he was sleeping on the table. He jolted awake and fell off the table top and I laughed at him.

"Whaaaaaat do you waaaaaaaant?" he slurred as I giggled at him. I stopped and thought for a moment, what did I want again?

"Oh! I remember. I want a baby girl." I said nodding my head enthusiastically. I had never in my lifetime, been this drunk before.

"What am I'ssssss supossed ta doo abou' it?" he asked he rolled onto his side facing me. I have to admit it, I was a bit stumped for a moment. Then I had an idea.

"Get me pregnant, duuuuuh." I said smiling, I was genious. He lifted his head off his arm and looked at me.

"How do I do that?" he asked, I frowned, I guess I didn't think through as well as I had thought.

"Uhh? How do you do it again?" I asked myself. After five minutes it came to me, "Oh yeeeaaah! We have to get in a bed together." so we did.

"Now what?"

"We sleep together, duuuh."

"Fine with me." and Clint was back to sawing z's. I shrugged and curled up beside him and fell asleep as well.

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that one comeing, huh? Please review and tell me how AWESOMAZING and FUNILARIOUS I am. XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I would like to thank my many reveiwers who liked my last chapter! So... Thank you!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

I moaned as I sat up. I looked down at my lumpy pillow and jumped out of the bed. I stared at Clin't snoring form in horror. Then relief when I realized that I was still in my clothes, as was he. He snorted and rolled off the bed with a shout and a thump.

"Hey!" he yelled as he lept up with a bow and arrow poised and ready to kill. I put my hands up in alarm.

"It's me! It's me!" I cried, hoping he wouldn't shoot. He dropped the bow and stared at me for a moment before he blushed profoundly.

"Did we-uhhhh..." his cheeks darkend as he looked down and sgihed in relief.

"No, but uhhh... do you remember what happend?" I asked, having a bad feeling that I had really asked Clint to get me pregnant.

"No...well, I do remember something about someone getting preg... you asked me to get you pregnant, didn't you?" Clint asked as he grinned devilishly.

"I was drunk, and you agreed!" I defended myself

"Okay, okay let's just forget that ever happend. Deal?" Clint said as he stood in front of me.

"Deal. We don't need anyone else finding out what happens when we're drunk." I agreed sticking out my hand which he took and shook.

"Yeah, God only knows what Tony would say." Clint gave me a look and I chuckled. I yawned and looked at the clock. It was one A.M.

"God, I'm tired. Let's just go back to sleep." I said as I kicked off my socks and jeans. and curled up under the covers, "What?"

"Pantless? Really?"

"They're jeans, and I have underwear on, jeez. Get a grip on your hormones, man." I grumbled, I bit my lip so I wouldn't turn to watch him change. I felt the bed sink as Clint climbed in with me. I felt a slight blush creep up my neck. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I think I'll like this nice little break. I smiled as Clint's arm hesitantly wrapped around my waist. I pressed my back against his chest.

* * *

The next morning I talked with Clint then called in to my father.

"Yeah, Daddy, can we have a week off, two maybe? Please?" I begged him.

"Yes, you and Barton may have a break, we don't have anything for the Avengers anyway. I'll let the others off for a couple of weeks. I'll call you when vacation is over with." my dad sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, darling." Fury said before hanging up. I put my cell away and did a little victory dance in the living room.

"He said yes?"

"Yup, he'll call the Avengers back to SHEILD hq in a couple of weeks!" I said as I jumped onto his lap as he settle into his easy chair. He placed his hands on either side of my hips to steady me.

"So, now what?"

"I think we're supposed to kiss." I said uncertainly. Things became very serious as Clint cupped my face hind his calloused hands.I let out a shuddering breath as our faces grew closer. I pressed my lips to his and the whole world stopped. My arms snaked around his neck as the kiss deepend. Our tounges tangled as Clint stood up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. My hands pushed up his shirt and he pulled away to toss it away.

He was well toned, very well toned. He had a eight pack. I ran my hands over his smooth abs before I stripped off my shirt. Suddenly, Clint pulled away.

"Are you sure, Ashlyn?" he asked as he gave me a hard look. I could tell he wanted me, and I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I sat up and pulled my shirt off.

"Yes, now do you want me or not?" I said. I didn't speak for the rest of the day.

**;D I bet you didn't expect me to pull that one on you, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I guess I'm updating again. I would like to thank my many reveiwers who liked my last chapter! So... Thank you!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

_I was in my old home. It was so surreal. There was no color. Even my skin was a pale, faded grey. I turned around and watched as my old prison seemed to disentergrate right before my eyes. I froze in child-like terror, though it seemed I was six again, as a chilling, cruel laughter echoed around me. I whimpered in fear as Daniel Evers, my biological father, appeared before me._

_"Ashlyn, what a disappointment to see you here. But what a wonderful chance for revenge." the man that tortured me for years said. His big, grey hand reached out and gripped my small upper arm. He dragged me towards him. I knew this. I know what this was. It was a memory, not a nightmare. He was raping me all over again. I screamed._

I bolted up, my cries of terror ripping themselves from my mouth. Big hand were gripping my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I looked up through bleary eyes at Clint who was staring at me with worry. I heaved a sob and curled into his warm and safe embrace. My body shook violently as hot tears streamed down my face onto Clint's bare chest.

"Sh, it's alright, it's alright, sweetheart." Clint chanted to me softly. He stroked my hair and rubbed little circles on my back comfortingly. We sat on the messy bed, tangled in the sheets. After maybe an hour of just sitting their together, Clint leaned back and inspected my face, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." I said as I took a deep, calming breath. I wiped away any remaining tears.

"Come on, tell me." he comanded. Hesitantly did I explain the horrifying nightmare to him. He kissed me gently and pulled me off the bed with him, "I have something to show you." he said as he pulled on some sweat pants and tossed me an extremely oversized tee shirt. I pulled it on and followed Clint into the living room. He shuffled through one of the bags that we had dropped off for our stay. He pulled out a CD case and a laptop.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as I stood behind him in the kitchen where he was setting up the laptop for a video.

"Just watch. Fury said that you would want to see this. I just wasn't sure when to show you." Clint replied. He clicked play and the video began to roll.

It was in a grey room with a medical bed in the center. There was a mangled man lying on the bed. He was moaning, crying even at some points. It was five minutes long. I watched the man slowly die.

"Is that..." I trailed off when the screen blacked out. Clint nodded yes.

"You finally won, Ash, you finally got the bastard." he said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was silent for a moment before I kissed him.

"Thank you, Clint, this means a lot to me." I said softly. He smiled at me, happy I was feeling better.

"Let's watch a movie, but not Titanic, I can't stand it." I smiled happily before I dashed to the movie cabnet and search through his selective selection. I finally chose one and popped it in. I curled up on Clint's lap in the loveseat. Clint gave me a look when the begginning credits came up, "This Means War? Really?"

"Yes, really... I think the guys are hot." was my reply.

"What about me?"

"I think your cute...in a sexy kind of way."

"Really."

"Yes, Really." Clint shook his head and kissed my temple as the movie began.

**I have seen This Means War! My favorite part is were what his face, the british dude (I can't remember his name for the life of me!) get shot with a paint ball gun in the groin! I died laughing. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo! Waz UPPPPPP! Hi guys, I would like to give a shout out to some faithfull reviewers- drum roll please... ! DudududududdududdudududDAAAAA!**

**Comiccrazygothgirl-Yo, Mizz LADY! Thank ya.**

**Readingisdabest- I totes agrees with ya! Reading is da BEST! ;D**

**TheMotherFuckingFox- Thank ya, Cazy Mother Fucking Fox... Cazy name there, don't ya think? But's I definitly love it!**

**Well...Thank you I guess... Here's my update...**

Ashyn Fury AKA Stormy

"Haha! Oh my God, that must have been the best movie I have ever seen!" I said laughing heartily. I was resting in Clint's protective embrace inbetween his legs with his brwany arms wrapped around my torso. Our fingers interlaced together.

"Yes, but I must say. I'm quite tired, Ash, can we go to bed. We've seen it twenty three times already. Can't you watch it some other time, I have the damm movie memorized."

"...Fiiiinnneee!" I grumbled as I got up. I was still in Clint's work out shirt. Nothing else. Clint was still in his sweat pants. Nothing else. I smirked at Clint and eyed him dirtily.

"What?" Clint asked curiously as I slowly backed into our bedroom. I left a crack big enough for my arm and crooked my finger for him to follow. By the time he entered the room I was under the covers. The covers were pulled up to my chair. I appeared to be asleep. But I pounced on him once he was under the covers with me.

"Now you're all mine, bub." I growled posesively... I won't mention what we did for the next three hours... Hehe!

* * *

Two and a half weeks later...

"I don't want to goooooo!" I whined as Clint tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He locked the apartment door behind us and took the elevator down. The lobbiest stared at us before returning to his book. He threw me into the passenger seat and buckled me in.

"Well, I don't eant to either, but do I seriously have to be the adult here?" Clint asked in disbelief. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Yes." I mumbled sullenly. He sighed and pecked my lips before he climbed in and started the hummer up. We drove in silence. Suddenly my phone rang. I flipped it open.

"Stormy." I started. Silence, "Hello?" I jumped when an earpeircing scream emmenated from my phone. I nearly dropped it.

"If you want to save Miss LeeAnne and Miss Lindsay Coeffer You must follow my directions." a dark, mysterious voice came over as another scream joined the first. Then he hung up. I stared at my phone in stunned silence. But I called my father next.

"Yeah, Fury. I need help."

**Sorry this chapter is short. But I don't want to ruin all the fun just yet! Please review and tell me how mean I am! I mean AWESOMAZING I am, obviously I'm not a cruel person who cuts off chapters at the most grulling points! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi...Please review I guess.**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

We arrived at the launch pad where Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha were all waiting for us.

"Ah, took you long enough!" Tony grumbled and Bruce looked at him funnily.

"You just got here too." he stated curiously.

"I don't like to wait, besides I got here...twenty-five seconds ago." Tony stated as he stared at his high-tech watch. I cocked a brow at Clint who just shook his head.

"Okay...? On with the real line of business. We have to get to the Helicarrier, now." I said as I climbed into the Quinjet pilot seat, Clint took co-pilot. Once we were up in the air I contacted intel on the Helicarrier for the location.

"So, why so urgent, Ashy?" Tony asked in that arogant tone of his.

"We'll be debriefed when we get to the Helicarrier." I replied, beating around the bush, so to say. Sadly, Tony wanted details that I was unwilling to give at that moment. Let's just say that Natasha came up and took control while Tony and I had a nice long 'talk.'

"Did you really have to beat him up, Ashlyn?" Clint asked me softly as Tony was being taken care of by a medic for a small gash and a broekn nose.

"Yes..." I growled, but then sighed at the look he gave me, "No, but he-"

"Eh, go apologise." he said and I pouted.

"Fine, no fun for you tonight." I mumbled as I stomped oved to Tony, "Sorry...bitch."

"What? Did-did I just here the cold-hearted Ashlyn Fury apologise?"

"Don't push it, Tony." Clint warned as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist. I stuck my toung out at Tony when Clint looked at Natasha. He shot me a patronising smirk before the doctor finished patching him up.

"Now all Tony has to do is go nurse his wounded pride." Bruce said softly as he followed us into the Helicarrier. We filed into the computer lab and stood in an uncempt semi-circle around Fury as he brought up files at his touch screen pedestals on either side of him.

"Avengers. Recently, many of Stormy's assassinations' assotiates have come to want her blood. Many. We believe there is a leak amongst SHEILD." Fury started. My left hand was twitching. I really want to kill someone. I REALLY want to MURDER someone.

"Who?" Clint asked as he gripped my right hand tightly.

"We haven't found who, yet. But I do think that they are being blackmailed or bribed. Hopefully, blackmailed. I would hate to think that my enemies pay my employees better than I do." My father muttered that last part and I smirked, "But, this recent associate is Reese Fowler, or 'The Fowler' as he goes by amongst the black market. He has kidnapped two young girls. LeeAnne and Lindsay Coeffer." my heart stopped when he pulled up their pictures.

"Clint." I hissed as I stared at the piture of the little twin girls at Pizza Hut.

"That's them? THe little girls that made you want a kid?" he hissed back. I nodded my head slightly as I stared at their innocent blue eyes. They were only seven.

"Their home was ransacked and their gaurdian- Fanklin Coeffer, their grandfather was murdered in the process of trying to protect them." Fury continued on without noticing our exchange.

"Where are they?" I blurted.

"We have pinpointed there location in a warehouse in Hawaii. I have prepared a Quinjet for Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Stormy. You three will infiltrate the warehouse and abtain the twins without being noticed. We don't want Fowler to know that we have his hold over us." Fury explained, "Now, go suit up and prepare. You leave in half an hour."

**Yay! Another chapter! Did any of you expect me to pull the girls into this? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi...Please review I guess. This is a chapter dedicated to Readingisdabest because we think alike on this situation! ;D**

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

I watched Ashlyn out of the corner of my eye. She was staring down at the small throwing knife in her hand. I doubt she was really even looking at the weapon in her hand. Knowing Ash, she was gulting herself about Lindsay and LeeAnne's situation. But I think I have the solution to that problem. I knew how much she wanted to have children. But, there was one thing standing in her way. The serum she was enjected with had done something to her reproducive system. It disabled her to have children that would survive a month in the womb.

We never talked about it since the doctor explained what had happend to her. In truth, it broke my heart to know I can't have children with Ashlyn. But maybe these two girls who stole my lover's heart could fill that gap.

"Ash, don't worry. I doubt Fowler will harm them, they're his hold on you." I assured her. I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She nodded mutely, but I wasn't happy. I had already talked with Fury and he had strings ready to pull when we got Lindsay and LeeAnne out of there.

"What if they don't matter to him? You read his file, too! He's a ruthless murderer." Ashlyn exclaimed softly giving me a sidelong glance.

"But he won't because he needs them to get to you, Ash." I countered her. She frowned and I pressed my lips to her brow. Just then Natasha called for me to take over the Quinjet so she could get some rest. We had thirty minutes left.

"Don't crash us, Barton, or I'll drag you from Hell and kill you again." Natasha warned menacingly before she joined Ashlyn and together they talked quietly. I shook my head, Nat was always territorial about her ride home- especially if it was her only ride home. I climbed into the pilot seat and took control. I let my mind wander as we grew closer to our destination. The ride was uneventful. The girls talked about the plan and I listenned contently.

"We're here, ladies. Prepare for the drop off." I called back to them. Mission on.

**I'm going to stop here so I can make an extremely action packed chapter that will knock your socks off... hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi...Please review I guess. This is a chapter dedicated to Readingisdabest because we think alike on this situation! ;D**

Nick Fury AKA Director Fury

"Sir, I have the files and papers that you wanted." Agent Hill said as she stalked into the room, her heels clacked against the metal flooring. She set the paper work down on my desk beside my closed laptop. I nodded acknowledgment to her and sent her off. I openned up the files first.

Name: LeeAnne Coeffer/Lindsay Coeffer-

Age: Seven

Family: Father and Mother- Julian and Elizabeth Coeffer- died in a plane accident on their trip back to the U.S.A. after their fifth anniversary leaving their twin daughters- Lindsay and LeeAnne- to Julian's Father Franklin Coeffer, who was the only living relative known to the family. The girls have lived with him for two years.

Medical History: Both girls have severe allergic reactions to nuts, chocolate, and tree sap. They break out in hives then their throats will start to close. They are prescribed to Hydrocortisone and they take it once a day. Only Lindsay has Athsma- she must be reminded to use her inhaler before any physical activity.

Fury skimmed over the small file of the twins once more before he turned to the adoption papers Agent Barton had asked for. Ashlyn and Clint were thinking about adopting the Coeffer twins. Fury furrowed his brow. He didn't know what to think about his daughter's intimate relationship with Hawkeye.

It frustrated him that she had become more...rebellious since her 'leave.' It frustrated him to no end. But, Hawkeye may just be the one decision he approved of. He sighed and signed the paper for witness proof. If Ashlyn wanted to adopt those little girls and raise them with Barton he was going to have to be there for advice. He knew what it was like to not know what to do. Ashlyn had been a wild and daring child once she had trusted Fury with her heart and soul. As Fury finished the paper work for the witnesses of the adopting persons he wondered if Ashlyn was okay.

* * *

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

The hatch openned up before Clint, Natasha, and myself. We were suited in full black body suits and a parachute each. We all had special packs suited for each assassin. The Quinjet would fly around on auto-pilot for thirty minutes before comeing back for the pick-up. If we weren't there with-in ten minutes for the pick-up it would send a message to headquaters for back-up.

"Ready?" I asked tauntingly with a quirk in my lips.

"The question is, are you ready, Stormy?" Natasha shot back playfully as she dove head first above the drop zone. Clint and I followed mere seconds after her. We landed a mile from the compound, I was beginning to sweat from the humidity of Hawaii's summer night. We were silent now, no more talking only handsignals. Clint signalled for us to move forward after he had checked to see if the way was clear.

The warehouse came into veiw after a silent hike to the destination. It was a large facility, maybe fifty by fourty square foot. There were two entrances and a window. Four guards on each door and two walking the perimeter. All ten men were armed with special AK 47's. I narrowed my eyes looking for an openning. Sadly, everything was in perfect order. A distraction was in order. I looked to Natasha and signalled for her to make a kill shot. She nodded and put up her Glock. She aimed at one of the guards at the front entrance. He collapsed as the bullet peirced his heart. A perfect center shot.

Clint signalled for a move in as the other guards panicked and surrounded the dead man. We took this opprotunity to break through the window. that's were we spilt. Natasha went left, I went right, and Clint went up. There were packages and crates stacked up everywhere. This would be harder than it looked. I slunk around a massive pile of crates and listenned intently. People were argueing. I listenned harder and heard the faint shimpers of two little girls. I followed the sound as Clint and Natasha set up their distraction so I could get the girls and go. We had twenty minutes left for the pick up.

Suddenly there was a loud ruckas and the two men that were arguing left to see what was going on. That was my chance. I burst from my hiding spot and karate chopped the guard left behind, instantly killing him. I searched around for anything to break open the massive crate that could hole a full grown man comfortably. It was the source of the whimpering. I finally found a matal pole and used it to pry the top off. Inside were the small twins. They stared at my masked face with fear.

"It's alright, I'm here to rescue you." I said softly as I lifted them out one after the other. I gripped their hands tightly and hurried back to the window while whistling a tune that only Natasha and Clint would understand. The guards were to busy to notice us as we hurried by them. Once we reached the window I met Clint and Natasha. Both sporting a few cuts. Natasha dropped out of the window and I helped the girls down to her. She took off to the pick up spot and Clint and I took another route since we had eighteen minutes left before the Quinjet came for us. We were just going to give Natasha and the twins some time to get there.

"Ashlyn." I looked over at Clint as we perched on a tree branch, watching as the henchmen searched for us fruitlessly. It was almost time to go.

"Yeah, Clint?"

"Do you want those little girls? They ha-" Clint was cut off from his sentence...and breathing as I tackled him in a massive bear hug.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I chanted over and over quietly. I pulled back and pressed my lips to Clint's, but I forgot we still had our masks over our faces,"...don't ever tell anyone of this."

"Fine." Clint whispered as he chuckled, "On the ride home, sweetheart."

"Fine." it was time to go anyway. We traveled through the trees, which was awesome, and made it to the pick up spot with thirty seconds to spare.

"What took you so long?" Natasha growled as she closed the hatch and took off into the night sky.

"We got a little caught up in some news." Clint said as he jerked off our masks and kissed me deeply. The girls were asleep, thankfully, so they didn't see our passionate ten second make out session. Sadly Natasha hissed at us about releasing a video of our... two week vacation incident with two cases of beer to the whole of New York unless we didn't stop.

"You have a camera in my apartment?" Clint growled glaring at Nat who in turn smirked.

"It was from when we were dating, I kind of forgot about it until it sent me an interesting video of you two getting drunk. Then having sex the day after... I'm sure that would go well with Fury." I glared at the red head furiously, but grudgingly respectfully.

"Good move." I grumbled as I cuddled closer to Clint.

"Oh, and Tony already knows, but I threatend him with a video. I seem to have a lot of blackmail tapes on my teammates. I should really show you guys, espescially you Ash, some of the videos I have of the Avengers."

**Tehe! Nat KNOWS! XD Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

I was tapping my foot repeatedly as I waited for Lindsay and LeeAnne to be finished with their medical exam. The pediatrician stepped out of the room and I stood up. She smiled at me kindly, a motherly way, probably a habit from working with children.

"The girls are fine, a little tramautized, but that'll wear off soon." she said before she placed her clipboard in a paper basket for filing, "You can take them tomarrow."

"Thank you." I said, "Can...can I see them?" she smiled and nodded. I smiled in return and cautiously entered the hospital room with two beds, both occupied by two innocent little girls, "Knock knock." I called gently, both girls looked up. They smiled brightly. When they had seen my face on the ride to the Helicarrier they had recognised me as the girl at Pizzahut. So, over the past three hours that they stayed at SHEILD we had bonded.

"Ashlyn!" Lindsay piped up. She was wearing a fresh deep blued tee-shirt with a glittery butterfly printed on it and a jean skirt on that ended at her knees. LeeAnne was a whole other story. While Lindsay was girly and colorful with her style, LeeAnne was more into...the tomboy style. She was wearing a baseball cap facing to the side, a ratty old green tee-shirt, and a pair of old, torn jeans. She gave me a toothy grin that revealed her missing two front teeth.

"When's Grandpa coming?" LeeAnne asked, my expression fell. Their faces dropped into confusion.

"Girls..." I started, I didn't know how to do this! I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Lindsay's bed, "You're grandpa...he...passed away shortly after you were taken. He was hurt realy badly and help didn't arrive fast enough to save him. I'm so sorry!"

"Grandpa's...gone?" Lindsay's voice cracked as she burst into tears. I felt aweful. These girls were going to take a while before Clint and I drop the adoption bomb on them.

"But...but he was supposed to come back!" Lee cried in dismay as her lip began to quiver, unshed tears threatening to spill. I looked at her with pity, I feel like a hipocryte.

"Lee, sometimes...people can't ever come back. But, they will always be with you in your hearts. You just have to remember them and they will live on through you." wow, a bit spiritual. They sniffled and Lee wiped her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really." I replied, I smiled at her gently. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence.

"Where do we go now?" Lindsay asked softly with wide, watery eyes.

"...Let's just wait and see." I said as a nurse came in.

"Sorry, Miss, but visiting hours are over now. You can come tomarrow." she said apologetically. I smiled and said my goodbyes as the girls protested.

"I'll be back early tomarrow to pick you up, don't worry." I said as I closed the door behind me after shutting off the lights. I smiled before I exited the hospital. That went better than I thought it would.

* * *

Later that night...

It was midnight and I was still awake. I was thinking of how I should ask the girls if they wanted to be adopted. I sighed and pressed myself to Clint's sleeping form. My head rested on his muscular chest. He was snoring softly. Not surprising. I doubt there isn't a man in the world that doesn't snore. I smiled and watched Clint sleep until he began to stir at around, oh I'd say, two thiry-ish. His eyes blinked open and he looked down at me curiously.

"Hey." he mumbled as turned onto his side so he could face me. I situated myself so that the only thing that was seperating us was my over-sized shirt. Technically, it was Clint's, but nobody has to know that I sleep in his shirts and he sleeps in a pair of sweats or boxers, even the ocasional nudity. Deepends on many things.

He wrapped his manly arms around my petite waist. I nuzzled my face against he chest, enjoying the scent of sunlight and gun powder- which I had spilled on him earlier that day.

"I need help." I mumbled against his chest, my words muffled.

"What for?" Clint asked me, an edge of worry tinged his voice.

"How are we going to explain to the girls that we want to adopt them?"

"I don't know. I was planning on winging it. I always do better when I'm winging something." Clint said, slightly teasingly, "I winged it on the distraction during the plan, the escape route was a winging choice of mine... Oh! I also winged it when I agreed to go on a date with you."

"Insensitive jerk." I growled into his chest as he chuckled.

"But, really, Ash. No need to plan, we'll tell them tomarrow and see where it'll go after that." I sighed in satisfaction.

"Now, on to our little video problem..."

**Tehe! The next few chapters will be just fun stuff that'll make you laugh.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm updateing again, sorry it's been a while! I've been caught up with some stories I've been reading. Crazy, right! I hope you enjoy!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

I was jittery and nervous as we waited for the girls in the lobby of the hospital. Clint had a finger through the belt loop of my jeans to stop me from pacing. I was standing in front of him, watching the entrance like a hawk, he was sitting down, though. I was knawing on my bottom lip. We were going to take them on a helicopter to the Helicarrier where we would tell them the news. I finally saw them walking down the hall, hand in hand with a young, brunette nurse in pink scrubs.

"Ashlyn!" Lindsay called when she spotted me. She dashed from the nurses side, quickly followed by LeeAnne. I laughed as they collided with me. Their heads came to my stomach.

"Hey, girls, I want you to meet my friend, Clint." I said as I moved aside so they could see him. He smiled at them and stood up.

"I like him. You better catch him fast, Ash, or he just might get away, that one." Lindsay said giving me a serious look. I laughed as Clint grinned and winked at her

"Don't worry, Lin, he's already mine." I declared winking at the young girl who winked back.

"Okay." she said shrugging. Her frilly pink shirt looked adorable with her pink converses and sparkly jean skirt. Lee was grinning at Clint, showing off her missing teeth. She was wearing ripped jeans, not factory made rips, that were stained with grass and dirt, a red adn white baseball tee shirt, and a pair of black converses. they were total oposites.

"Come on, you three. We have a 'copter to catch." I said and Lee's eyes lit up like the fourth of July at the White House.

"We're going in a helicopter!" she exclaimed inquisitively. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, they'll leave us." Clint said winking at me. Everybody seems to be winking today.

"We'd better go then!" Lee exclaimed as she dragged Clint and I to the door. Lindsay followed gigling at us. I laughed and puled Lee back to me as we passed the Jeep.

"Wow! That's a big car." Lin said as she stared at the vehicle. Clint bent down and picked her up, she squealed in shock then giggled as he tickled her when he set her down on the seat. He chuckeld and buckled her in while I helped Lee into her seat. Once we were all set we took off to the pick up zone.

We reached the helicopter, much the Lee's excitement, and we helped the girls into the two back seats. Then i took co-pilot and Clint took the pilot's seat.

"You can fly a helicopter?" Lee was hooked on Clint after that discovery. After the hour long ride we arrived at the Helicarrier, the girls loved it there.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I set Lindsay and LeeAnne down. Clint took Lee's hand and I took Lin's and we led them through SHEILD to the conference room where I first met my team.

"Stormy! Katniss! You're here." Tony exclaimed in mock excitment, "What's with the kids?"

"We were just about to get to that, now out, Tony." I growled. He left with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh, okay. Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself, Clint gave me an incouraging smile before we turned to the girls. The were oblivious to our fearful slash hopeful gazes.

"Girls, Lee, Lin. Ash and I, well, we would like to adopt you." Clint did it for me, that bastard. I shoved aside my agitation and bit my lip as I watched their faces for any sign of unhappiness.

"So, you'll be like, our new mom and dad?" Lin asked, a small bit of hope shined in her eyes. We nodded yes and they hugged us.

"My wish came true!" I heard LeeAnne whisper softly against my shirt. Lindsay looked like she was about to burst into tears.

**I hoped you like it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm updateing again, sorry it's been a while! I've been caught up with some stories I've been reading. Crazy, right! I hope you enjoy!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

Three months later...

I laughed as Lindsay and LeeAnne ran through the house screaming as Clint chased them wearing a funny chinese mask he had picked up in town. We were in a beautiful, white, two-story country house in Virginia. No neighbors for two miles each direction. After several weeks of begging, I finally gave in to Clint and the girls in getting a puppy. We ended up with three barn cats, two labradors-one black, the other yellow- and a big, black and white clysdale.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Lindsay cried as she ran and hid behind my leg as Clint scooped up Lee and tickled her.

"Yes, dear?" I asked innocently as Lee squelled and giggled as Clint held her squirming body to his in a massive bear hug.

"Save me! Eiiiiiii!" LeeAnne screamed again as Clint began to tickled her again. I laughed and joined Clint on the couch and lifted up the mask. He was grinning widely at me. I smiled at him and kissed him. He soon forgot about the little girl in his arms and focused on my lips on his. I poked his stomach once Lee had escaped his arms and ran upstairs with Lindsay right on her heels.

"Mmm, what?" he grumbled against my lips. I grinned as I straddled his lap and kissed him deeper.

"Mmm, nothing, just that you need to feed all the animals you convinced me to get." I sighed against his lips.

"Mph, in a minute... " he mumbled as he pulled me closer. His tounge traced my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I granted and I allowed him to explore my mouth. But I soon fought for dominace and pushed into his mouth. He moaned. But, giggling cut through our little make out sessions. Then

"But, first, we have to catch two little blue eyed, blonde haired girls." I growled as I rolled off Clint's lap and dashed up the stairs after my daughters. Clint grumbeld but joined me in the hunt of our daughters. I crept down the hallway of the upstairs. First, I checked their rooms- Lee had a light blue walled room with white furniture and two shelves full of books and her sports stuff. No one there. Lin's room was pink and white with piles of dolls and drawing books. No one there either. I moved on to the upstairs bathroom. Nope.

My sensitive hearing picked up two little gigles from Clint and I's bedroom. It was a lovely room-where lovely things happen. It had dark blue walls and dark oak furniture. The bed was a Califormia king size bed with brown sheets. There were two side-tables on either side with alarm clocks and lamps. There was a large walk-in closet for both Clint and I's clothing. There was a tall shelf inbetween the closet door and the entrance door filled with books.

I pushed open the door with a smile on my face. Clint was right behind me with a small grin of his own. We followed the giggles to the walk in closet. I saw their little toes sticking out at the end behind Clint's shoe rack.

"Now, where could they be?" I wondered out loud as I tapped my chin thoughtfully. They stifled their giggles as Clint and I got closer to their hiding places. Faster than they expected I darted down and grabbed my daughters from their hiding spot. They screamed as I held them tightly and fell onto the bed with Clint where we tickled them mercilessly until tears were streaming down their faces.

"Alright, alright. We all know what one o'clock is." Clint said as he glaced at the bedside alarm clock. The girls moaned and whined but we finally got them down for their naps. Once we were certain they were asleep, Clint and I retired to our own rooms for some other...activities.

**Please review! I love them!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm updateing again, sorry it's been a while! I've been caught up with some stories I've been reading. Crazy, right! I hope you enjoy!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

I shot up. My tank top strap sagged off my shoulder. I sighed. It was just a dream. An amazing, perfect dream. I ran my hands over my face. We didn't live in a country house in Virginia. We lived in an Apartment in New York, in the new Stark Tower. The girls didn't call Clint and I mommy and daddy. They called us Clint and Ash. Lately things hav been getting worse between the girls and us.

Fury let me off for a year so I could let the girls settle in, Clint visited inbetween clean up missions. A week at the most. We rarily saw each other, I rarily saw any of the others, save for Pepper and Jane. The Avengers have been off cleaning up all the drug lords, war lords, mercenaries, and other bad dudes that I pissed off while I stay in hiding, or, as my father calls it, rehabilitating into a mother. Sounds lovely right? Wrong.

Everything I tried ended up making things worse. The Girls now hate me, they don't talk with Clint often. I'm starting to rethink this whole adoption. And, recently, I had to go to the doctor's office for a check up. My blood pressure is really bad apparently. So, being stressed out is slowly killing me. I curled up in a ball. I couldn't even sleep anymore, even though I knew he was dead, he just kept coming back!

I broke down into sobs. Tears ran down my face. I hurried into my bathroom and shut the door. Then I sat down and cried my heart out. I want Clint to be here. I want my daughters to love me. I want the man the broke me as a child to disappear. I want, I want, I want... I need. I need Clint, now. I need my daughters to want me to be their mother. I need _him _to go away.

I choked down another sob as I got up. I needed to go back to sleep, without any dreams. I openned the medicine cabinet. I scrounged around until I found them. Sleeping pills. They were proto-types, but I had used the once, they worked just fine. I popped in two before swallowing. I didn't notice the label.

Contains high levels of alcohol and vendgrin. Do NOT take more than one once a night. May cause addictions.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to throw a wrench in all of your happy high hopes. I'm good at crushing peoples spirits! Stick around, peeps! It's only going to get much worse! MWAHAHAHAHAAHA! =D**


	17. LEMON chapter 16

**Okay, guys! This is very important! I struck a deal with FerninShadeslayer, great guy, anyways. We are competeing to see who can write the best LEMON! well, this is my LEMON! You have been warned!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy LEMON LEMON LEMON!

(This takes place when they first did it in the Pennsylvania Apartment!)

Clint tossed my shirt aside. Leaving me in my under garments. My hands ran down his toned abs to his pants. I stumbled with the buckle of his belt when he finally jerked his pants down, tired that I was occupied with the annoyance, taking his boxers down with them. I blushed slightly at the sight of his manhood. He was big, very big. He pressed his lips to my neck and I moaned. He kissed down until he came to the left strap of my white, lacey bra.

He reached underneathe me and unclasped my bra. He pulled the offending garment away and tossed it off the bed. He kissed further down before taking my left nipple in his mouth. I moaned as he began to suck on it. His teeth grazing it, I could feel it hardenning. He was teasing me. His tounge flicked my nipple and I moaned. He switched over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Clint..." I groaned, he looked up and kissed the hollow of my neck, giving me goosebumps. It was my turn. My hands slid down his stomach from their places on his manly chest down to his manhood. He stiffend as my hand wrapped around his erection. I felt the rumble of a silent moan. I slowly moved my hand down his shaft and he growled, gripping the sheets in his fist. I went a little faster and he moaned, leaning his head against the crook of my neck. His breath made me shiver. I moved my hand faster as his manhood began to throb. If I didn't stop, he would come in my hand.

Clint grabbed my wrist and slowly pulled it away from his cock. As if he was hesitant to take away the pleasure. But I understood why he did. I wrapped my legs around his waist for a better angle. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I nodded my head and bit my lip. He entered me gently. I whimpered at the sharp pain, but groaned at the pleasure that soon followed.

He moved slow at first. But gradually went faster. I was meeting his every thrust with my own. He was close to his climax, much closer than me. Clint seemed to realise this and reached down with one hand between us and pressed his thumb against my cilt. I gasped in shock and pleasure. I shuddered at the shock that went through me. He rubbed his thumb in circles, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Clint!" I cried as I grew closer to my climax. He whispered my name huskily. Lust filled his eyes. I writhered in ecstacy, my eyes rolling back as I orgasmed. Clint soon came after me. He rolled to the side, pulled my body against his as he did. He pulled out of me as I felt the after affects of out love. I soon fell asleep beside Clint. Our bodies entangled together.

**I hope you like it, and do go back to the chapter before, I posted it when it wasn't finished, but now it is!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm updating! YAY!**

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

I woke up in Clint's are for the fifth morning in a row. My head on his chest and our legs intangled together. His arms wrapped around me possesively. Just the way I like it. He was awake. Shifted so I was looking at him. He was watching me with a soft smile on his lips. He leaned closer and kissed me gently. I sighed and deepend the kiss.

I had been getting better with my addiction problem. I had only one relapse while Clint had taken the girls grocery shopping.

"Good morning, beautiful." Clint murmurred as he pressed butterfly kissess on my lips.

"Mm, I love you, Clint." I said softly as I pressed closer to him. He hummed happily and pressed his lips to my forhead.

"I love you, too, Ashlyn." he replied, "Did you sleep well?" I smiled, he had asked me that same question since the first night five days ago.

"Peachy." I said as I sat up. Clint's shirt fell off my shoulder as I ran a hand through my hair. We did our morning routines- we showered together (saves water), get changed, brush our teeth, and I fix my hair in a pony-tail. Once we were done I led Clint to the kitchen and he helped me make pancakes... It took a bit before we got some that weren't burnt too badly. By then the girls had dragged themselves out of their rooms.

"Mornin', Lin." Clint said as he ruffled the zombie like little girl's already mussled hair.

"LEE! Get up!" I shouted as I set down the plates with our breakfast on it. I had finally gained an appetite two days after my meds began to work. The second zombie child stumbled out of her room.

"... Hungry..." LeeAnne mumbled something. I watched as the still pajama clad girls sat down ate their breakfast mechanically. Once they were finished I made them go get ready. The Avengers were going on a road trip today. They were both wearing shorts and tennis shoes. Lee was wearing her scuffed converses and a Supergirl tee shirt that was faded. Her hair was pulled back in a side ponytail and pulled through the back of her New York Yankees cap.

Lindsay was wearing a baby blue tee shirt with a big pink owl on it, and a pair of pink and silver sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid. I'm proud to say that I did their hair.

Clint was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple grey shirt and his black sneakers. I was wearing jeans, white sneakers, and a deep blue tee shirt.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I grabbed my messenger bag and the rest of our lugage. We met the others in the lobby.

"Alright! Eeveryone is here...Pepper, Natasha, Ashlyn, Jane, Lindsay, LeeAnne, THor, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and me!" Tony said. He had mellowed out a bit after he proposed to Pepper, "Ashlyn! You didn't bring any ughmm with you?" but he could still be a jack ass.

"Shut up, Tony." we all snapped at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Never mind!" he mumbled, "Let's go." We all packed up in two Suburbans that would take us far away from New York. We all decided on a road trip just for the heck of it...and also to help out with Thor and Steve. As I buckled the girls in I couldn't help but think. This is going to be a long road trip to The Grand Canyon and back.

**Yeah, I know it was short, but trust me, the next one will knock your socks off! You'll die laughing and I'll be arrested for murder by FUNNILARIOUSNESS!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm updating! YAY!**

Ashlyn F. AKA Stormy

Once both vehicles were packed and everyone was loaded we started off across the country. Tony decided to get a head start on annoying everyone.

"So, Ashlyn, Ash, Stormy...how's Legolas in bed?" my eyes snapped open and I stared at Tony incredulously. But he was dead serious and recording everything on a special, Tony-made camcorder. He's lucky that the twins were in the second van with Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Jane.

"Tony!" Pepper slapped him across the back of his head. Like he would feel that through his thick skull.

"As far as I care, he's better than you'll ever be, Stark." I hissed at him as I furrowed my body into Clint's side, who wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Ooh! Ouch." Tony feined a hurt expression as he placed a hand over the arch-reactor, "Why? Why must you shove aside our true lo-Ow!" Tony was cut short when Pepper sprayed him with pepper spray- ironic, huh"Oww! Ow owowowowowowwowowoooooww!" Tony yelped as he blindly searched for a water bottle-there were none.

"Anthony Mark Stark, you shut your mouth this instant." Pepper practically growlled. Everyone was silent. Even Tony. Pepper had never, _never_, used his full name-even when he was in trouble. His red, puffy, iritated eyes widend in shock. He was truly stunned. Pepper looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"P-Pepper?" Tony sounded almost child-like. Then Pepper burst into sobs, "Hey! hey, sh shs. It's alright, Pepper, I won't tease anyone anymore, I promise.

"I-I-I'm... p-pr-pregnant! And you don't care!" Pepper was full out sobs now. Everyone was silently observing how Tony would handle this. He was silent.

"Virginia Pepper Potts... I love you, I will always care, especially for you, the woman who will be the mother of my child. Don't you ever think like that again." Tony said so softly and gently as he pulled the sobbing strawberry blonde into his arms. She sniffled and wiped away some stray tears.

"Y-you really mean that, Tony?" she asked with wide, watery eyes.

"Of course I do! I could never love anyone other than you, and my kid." he replied smiling at her. I looked Clint with wide eyes. I soooo so wanted to break there little moment like Tony did to Clint and I so many times, but I held my tounge. I was not about to stoop to Tony's level.

"I l-love you, too, Tony!" Pepper sniffled as Tony pressed his mouth to her's in a passionate kiss. We let them be for about a mile before things got uncofortable when Tony's hands travelled under Pepper's shirt.

"Tony! There are otehr people in here." Bruce scolded from the driver's seat. Pepper pulled away abashed, Tony just looked slightly amused and definitly sexually frustrated at the moment.

"Fine...but that would be so-" Tony started, but from the look Pepper sent him, he shut his mouth pretty fast. I sighed, silence is golden. Ductape is silver. I smirked chuckling silently at the little saying I remembered. I'd have to get some ductape while were near a nice little grocery store.

"So..uh, Pepper, when did you find out?" I asked, breaking the suddenly awkward silence.

"A couple days ago." Pepper answered nonchalantly. I nodded my head. We all fell back into the silence, soon I fell asleep against Clint's side.

**I know it's short, but the next several chapters will be short drabbles of funilarious stuff between the Avengers. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Ashlyn Fury AKA Stormy

Conversation wasn't much for the rest of the trip. When we reached the hotel that we were staying at we unpacked, the awkward silence remained heavy. Clint and I led the girls up to the fourth floor into room D4. It was next to C4 which would be out room. We set them up placing their bags at the foot of their beds while they crawled on the beds and under the covers, still mentally exhausted from the long ride.

"Sleep tight." I said softly before closing the door to their room. I sighed and collapsed on the king sized bed on my stomach. Clint sat beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Do you need a nap, Ash?" I could hear the grin on his lips. I peeked up at him through my hair.

"Fuck you." I grumbled. He chuckled and pulled me to him. I lay on top of him as he lay against the fluffy pillows.

"You would want to do that, wouldn't you?" he grinned. I flopped my arm to the side, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him in the face making him chuckle. After about an hour of mindless talking we fell asleep.

"Wake up, Ash!" I cracked open an eye to find two disheveled little girls staring down at me with wide, brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as I sat up.

"Can we go swimming?" Lee Anne asked.

"Sure, get Clint up." I said as I stumbled to the bathroom to change. When I came out the girls were dressed in their suits and Clint was rubbing sunscreen onto their exposed skin with a scowl.

"We're going to the indoor pool, right? Or did I miss something?" I spoke

"No, we're going to Tony's private beach for a barbecue." Clint grumbled, "So, the girl's decided that it was a good idea for sunscreen. Go look in their bathroom."

I frowned but opened the door and stared in shock at the unbelievable amount of sunscreen from just one bottle. And in the midst of it all was Clint's swim trunks.

"Looks like you're going to the beach in pants, dear!" I called and the girls giggled. Clint grunted and picked the girls up, making them squeal in shock and excitement. He tossed them onto the bed and tickled them before disappearing into the bathroom with a white shirt and some basketball shorts. When he came out I had finished putting sunscreen on myself and pulled my hair back. We packed a bag and made out way out to the beach.

When we got there, Tony was already grilling the steaks on the massive silver grill.

"Smells good, I hope it tastes better." Clint said as he watched the girls run off to play with Jane and Thor in the water. There was a large picnic table not far from the grill where Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Pepper were sitting and talking at. I dropped the beach bag I brought with towels and extra clothes in it beside the table and grabbed a Miller Lite beer from the cooler.

Clint sat beside me with his own drink and together we sat and talked. My phone beeped and I snatched it up from the pocket of the bag. It was from Fury.

"Stormy." I said.

"We got them." he said briskly.

"What?" I asked.

"The people that have targeted you, we got them. Half are in custody awaiting trail, the other half are in interrogations."

"So...it's over?" by now everyone was listening.

"Yes, Ashlyn, it's over, done for, ended." Fury chuckled.

"Well then, you have a beer in your hand yes?"

"I do."

"Then cheers!" I laughed clinking my bottle against everyone else's.

"Cheers, Stormy." Fury said before hanging up. I returned to celebrating with the Avengers.

"Mommy, mommy!" Lindsay ran up to me with an unopened oyster shell in her hands, "Look at what I found."

"T-that's wonderful, sweety." I smiled at her as I lifted her up onto my lap.

"The little princess is quite curious, Lady Storm." Thor rumbled happily.

"Soup's on!" Tony called as he set down to massive platters piled high with steaks.

"How many cows died for this feast, Tony?" Steve asked looking at the billionaire.

"Uh...I wouldn't know." he shrugged. We laughed and dug into the food. I took my first bite and about near died. I turned and gagged

"God, Tony!" I choked along with everyone else.

"Maybe that's why I don't cook." Tony mumbled turning green himself. Pepper was munching along happily.

"This is great, Tony! I'm so glad you cooked." she said brightly. Stupid pregnancy.

"Take out anyone?" Clint said after washing down the awful taste that should not come from steak. A chorus of yes' came from everyone. I laughed softly. I'm so glad everything was blown away.

**Soooo sorry it took so long to end this story! I got caught up in a ton of other stories. But this is the end. There will be a sequel, but it's going to be a while before I even start writing it, but it's going to be centered around the twins, in their teen years. God help Clint and Ashlyn, they'll need it for the drama that's going to happen. Please review! So sorry, guys!**


End file.
